Dr Tasty
'Dr Tasty' Dr Tasty is one of the main heroes in the Revengerists group, while not the leader he does perform various duties related to being leadership. He is most notable the most erratic and unpredictable member of the group, quite often causing more harm than good if he decides to do so, on a whim if he feels like it. Many people would classify him as a good guy, but ultimately he's an anti-hero at best. Since his body is composed of a vastly powerful energy of uknown origin and unlimited in power, he is the most powerful character in the Revengerists universe. BIOGRAPHY Dr Tasty wasn't born human , originating from far out in another galaxy. A space-faring alien civilization whose name is unknown thus far created what would have been the ultimate weapon, after a freak occurence wth t the machines in the weapon the energy source was bloastded toward the outer space milky way galaxy towards Earth. This energy existed within a rock in a cave for thousands of years until the character Dr. D found the rock. Dr. D's Power Katana was filled with the energy from the rock and suddenly a manifestation of his EGO waffle was created in the sword. From then on Dr. D could summon forth this persona at will. This persona could speak perfect english (granting him the power of persuasion that only works sometimes) and decided to call itself Dr. Tasty. After years of battling evil with Dr. D, he somehow lost his attachment to Dr. D and told Dr. D that he wanted to be his own crime fighter . Soon after Dr. D was banished to the BLACK by his nemesis Raicher Demon . Dr. Tasty defeated the demon in single combat and locked it in a similar BLACK dimension. WHY IT GOTTA BE ABOUT ME BEIN BLACK? After series of whacky adventures with various people including Axel the normal guy, he came across Breshvic Penicillin and was convinced (he decided to) join the Revengerists' Consortium of Stuff. 'THe Prophecy fOretold.' long ago it was writ that upon the desolate wasteland that would later be cursed and feared, the birthplace of Der Taster, Enderbrung! each and each and every day the voices of Negarealm call to him, the lost hellchild, telling him how wonderful and soothing the path of total evil dominion would be, so easily in his grasp. the temptation of the tactile closeness of absolute dominion beckons even now, as he does his laundry, and casually thinks of evil. 'History with the Revengerists' After joining up with Breshvic, Dr Tasty has gone on a great number of missions before deciding to go solo once more. Afterwards he has assisted the Revengerists over 15000 times. During his solo career he continued living on the Revengerists Compound consuming most of their Doritos and Mountain Dew, to the ire of many other heros and the Interns . During his long stint as an official Revengerist Dr Tasty was at first refered to as "Doctor Tastenstein PhD," which was retconned years later by some fat nerd c who didn't like the name. His usual garmets were of tight spandex which highlighted his massive bone bulge, there were several stripes of pastel colors and he had an eye visor. This was the first of many designs that changed over the course of the series. His current cannon appearance is a man with a rough green long coat, brown slacks, brown shirt, and wing tipped shoes. When he was a Revengerist he spent most of the time not going on missions if anyone asked him to, only if they asked really nicely and he was bored. He damaged a lot of the equipment and the phrase "This is why we can't have nice thing" was used so much it became his motto for an entire decade. When he needed something to do he would venture out and investigate whatever he thought was "suspicious," which most of the time was weird animal sightings or a street light or the grocery store so he could pick up some candy bars. On occassion that what he was "investigating" happened to be an actual threat to the vicinity or the world or the galaxy or the universe or the multiverse or his bubble toy collection he dealt with immediately and with incredible brute force. Typically the amount of power he used was so great it caused massive collateral damage to his surroundings and usually did more harm than good in the long term. As a result he was banned from 45 states in the USA and 76 countries as well as several Galactic Sectors and planets; the bans didn't do anything to keep him from trespassing. His more notable campaigns while on the Revengerists Roster were The Fight with the Good Guys and Bad Guys that Happened, The O'Dangerous Time , The Manson Amnesty , Superbowl '76, and J.C. Penny's winter ad campaign war of 1982 . Dr Tasty was famously absent from Breshvic's Secret War of Super Battle Suits and Alien Bad Guy Suits because "I need to shave." During the entire story arc he spent the time in the Revengerist Compound Super Bathroom Dimension Chamber deciding whether or not to use a straight razor or a cartridge razor. When he finally decided on what to do he realized there was no shaving cream and the Secret War had been over for a year. Most of Dr Tasty's expeditions as a Revengerist were solo Arcs or one offs as he liked to act alone and didn't like anyone. Sometimes his actions inadvertently (sometiems on purpose) caused other story arcs to occur because he created an adversary for some other hero to fight or pissed someone off enough to cause a threat. In the last issue he appeared in as a full Revengerist he quit to pursue a career in "Extreme Armwrestling Fighting." Dr Tasty Solo Adventures The extent of Dr Tasty's lone quests and missions and adventures and journeys and sojourns and trips and treks and walks and hops and jumps and travels and goings are so massive that there were entire sections in hobby shops and comic book stores dedicated to it. These range from Dr Tasty's hooky days during his membership of the Revengerists, in between bouts of leaving the Revengerists, his Extreme Arm Wrestling Fighting days, and many future tales. War of Galactar His first memorable solo tale was duringhis journey to the far reaches of the galaxy to Planetron 10, home of an extinct Alienrace in order to ascertain his origins. He decided he was not from space, but that's to be decided. During this he stopped at a lliving planet unknowingly triggering The War of Galactar. His part in the War of Galactar remains unknown as he went to "probably your mom" and didn't actually participate. Wandering Revengerer After the death of Irish Cream during the O'Dangerous Times, Dr Tasty went on a cruise to honor his comrade. The cruise ended up being haunted and he had to fight a lot of goasts . He met the Goast King, who told him of a special artifact hidden on earth, which would grant him special powers if used. However, Dr Tasty didn't care about that so he just punched the Goast King and set forth on a journey to find his true purpose in existence. This journey took years and had many issues. Ultimately he did not find his true purpose in existence, because there is no such thing as fate or destiny. Although he did find a cool burger joint he never knew existed right by the Revengerist Compound. POWERS AND ABILITIES The exact amount of powers and abilities of Dr. Tasty is currently unknown, although we all know he has many powers and abilities. We also know he is the most powerful character. Alien Prototype Weapon Arc Power: Dr. Tasty is the human form of an alien weapon power turned into human form. Because of this he is incredibly powerful and can't truly die. Here is a list of powers developed over time because of this: Immortal - Dr Tasty is immortal because he is composed of pure energy. He does not bleed, when he is "damaged" a bright purple light emenates from the wound, which closes quickly. He does not have a lifespan. He isn't invulnerable as he can be incapacitated for periods of time and bound with special equipment for short amounts of time. In the story arc Bonehenge he is put into a coma for 6 weeks because he ate a hotdog with relish. Super Speed '''- Dr. Tasty can move incredibly fast at any time, allowing him to catch opponents off guard or completely disarm entire armies of soldiers in seconds. This speed is both physically, mentally, and magically whereas he makes decisions incredibly quickly and can cast a spell or shoot a ball of energy really fast. '''Combat Style - Dr Tasty prefers to fight in a mixture of Muay Thai, Karate, Kung Fu, and Saiyan styles. He performs a lot of jumping and lunging moves and uses his increfible speed to anhilate his foes. Persuasion - Dr. Tasty's perfect english enables him to speak directly to mortal's souls so he can tell then what to do. But if the soul is unbalanced or not from the UK, they usually don't understand and do something different. Power Beams - Dr. Tasty can shoot beams of energy from any part of his body, these beams are intensely hot and dense which causes anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in the path of the beam to be instantly desintegrated. He does not use this power often. Dimension Travel - Dr Tasty can travel into differnt dimnesions at will because he is made of pure energy. 'Other Tools and Powers:' During his career as a battler of evil Dr. Tasty has come across various artifacts that he sometimes uses to fight more evil. Ring of Power - This ring increases the strength of the wearer tenfold, unfortunately Dr. Tasty is unaffected by it and lends it to his friends when the situation is dire. Power Katana chip - A chip from the pommel of the Power Katana Dr D used, Dr. Tasty uses this to remind himself why he fights evil and to inspire him to overcome the odds stacked against him. Magic Whistle - Dr. Tasty uses this in Super Mario Bros. 3 to skip a world Explosive Diareah Smells like Kylie Minouge BERSERKER RAAAAAAAAAAAAGE upon hearing Billy Joel's "Piano Man" Can eat his weight in pussy (NOT PENIS) in one sitting DOn't let him alone around your cat or small dog. Just don't. 'Powers in different Revengerist Comic Ages' Throughout the life of this comic book universe Dr Tasty's powers have evolved, revolved, waxed, waned, and even jumped. It is impossible to put a real measure of power on him because it has changed so wildly, kind of like Super Man but more exciting because Superman is a dumb, boring piece of shitonite (see what I did there?) At one point in the Magnesium Age Dr Tasty was shown having the ability to communicate telepathically with walls, the power then further evolved into him being able to talk to animals and trees. This power has since been downplayed and outright retconned. His strength has varied as well, in some comics (some directly after a previous issue) he can lift buildings, in others he can only lift a large man, in others he was shown throwing a rhinocerous half way across the moon. Currently his strength is measured by his ability to "kick a big robot off of the ground like it was not a really big robot and more like a feather that weighs a lot less than a big robot." Some Revengerists Forums members still speculate whether this means his strength is greater than it ever was or something. I don't know, the forums are worthless for the most part. His ability to control the energy his body is made up of varies wildly as well, in a really early comic he could turn himself into a "beam" and fly directly to a location. In later comics he has been shown to only be able to shoot beams kind of like in Dragon Ball Z. During The O'Dangerous Times he was shown causing a giant "satellite beam like thing" and flying up the beam. At some point he was shown to be able to literally fly, this ability was never shown again. Another of his earlier powers was the direct manipulation of any energy forms he was in contact with, in one such "Battle Arc" he nearly destroyed the physical universe. This ability has been downplayed over the years to being typically only his own energy or electricity and not nearly as powerful because this went into direct conflict with Breshvic's power of anti-physics. Readers thought this power was overpowered and made him too important to the story when other, more "flavorful" characters like Doc Hogger or Justice Man could use some screen time. Category:Bad Asses Category:Revengerists Category:Lunatics Category:Goodguys Category:Awesomes Category:Aliens Category:Beings